


Be very, very quiet ...

by tucuxi



Series: A Greater Compliment [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/tucuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We’ll be quiet,” Kakashi murmured.  Iruka shook his head, but Kakashi went on, kissing him lightly, “we’ll be so quiet.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be very, very quiet ...

Iruka shut the door to his bedroom quietly, though he supposed it didn’t really matter: he doubted Naruto would notice even if he slammed it. And if what Kakashi had said was any indication, Sai would probably hear it no matter how softly he shut it - the handle still clicked when the door latched.

Before he could turn around, Kakashi’s hands slid up under his shirt, tickling slightly and pulling him close: he rocked against Iruka’s ass, already hard. Iruka grabbed Kakashi’s wrists, and hissed at him, scandalized.

"Kakashi!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi pulled Iruka back against him, looping his arms around Iruka's middle and pressing a series of soft kisses behind his ear, intent crystal clear. Iruka squirmed out of his grasp and pushed Kakashi’s hands away.

“You can’t want to — _now_? But,” he sputtered, “Naruto and Sai are in the next room!”

“Mmm,” Kakashi agreed, “so?” Iruka gaped at him. Kakashi couldn’t possibly be serious: he knew exactly how much noise they made.

“They’re sleeping!” he protested. “What if we wake-”

“Naruto’s completely passed out,” Kakashi corrected, “and I doubt Sai will fall asleep for some time, unless he’s drunker than I thought.” He stepped close again, and put snuck his hands up under Iruka’s shirt again. His palms were impossibly hot against Iruka’s skin, and Iruka shivered a little bit in response. Kakashi had just gotten back from a mission that afternoon, and Iruka had been antsy with anticipation all evening, as he handed out and filed reports, and tried not to think about what Kakashi might be doing, waiting in Iruka’s apartment by himself. Bringing home two drunk teenagers had _really_ not been part of Iruka’s plan for this evening, but now that they were here he felt responsible for them. And he’d never been an exhibitionist.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Iruka hissed, “That he’s _awake_ out there?”

“Well, we wouldn’t be waking him,” Kakashi pointed out, pulling Iruka a little closer, and breathing against his lips, “and I can guarantee you he won’t be embarrassed…” Iruka leaned in almost unconsciously, and stopped himself just before pressing a kiss to Kakashi’s unmasked lips.

“That’s not the point!” he protested, then “shh!”

Kakashi licked quickly across Iruka’s mouth, before pulling back and waving a book between them, leering exaggeratedly at him. Iruka registered the bright orange cover and squeaked.

“I don’t go around reading those in public!” Kakashi just smiled at him, running his thumbs along Iruka’s hipbones, pulling him in a little closer. Iruka felt almost winded, unable to catch his breath. He was certain Kakashi could tell exactly how turned on he was, how tenuously he was holding to his self-control. Want flickered higher inside him, and he put his hands on Kakashi’s chest, meaning to push him away.

“No, you just read them at home, when you think I won’t notice, mm?” Iruka flushed, though he didn’t bother denying it: once he’d read Jiraya’s first book (and if it was mostly auto-biographical, as Kakashi hinted, then Jiraya and Naruto were really, eerily similar), he’d been curious. Iruka shook his head, trying to clear it. Kakashi bit his ear lightly, and Iruka’s eyes fluttered shut.

“We still can’t - not while they’re right there!” Kakashi pulled him just a little closer, and Iruka found his forearms flush with Kakashi’s chest, so close he could feel the heat radiating from Kakashi’s body. He whimpered, low in his throat, and tried desperately to remind himself why this was a really terrible idea.

“I’ll be quiet,” Kakashi murmured. Iruka shook his head, but Kakashi went on, kissing him lightly, “I’ll be so quiet.” He pressed soft kisses to Iruka’s cheek, jawline, down his throat, making Iruka gasp in response, and grab Kakashi’s shoulders as his knees threatened to buckle. “Iruka,” he whispered, and the desire in his voice made Iruka’s knees weak, “I’ve been waiting for you for _hours_.”

Iruka felt himself give way. He flung his arms around Kakashi’s neck and pulled him into a rough kiss.

“This is a _terrible idea_.” he said, pulling away for a moment, “I just want you to remember that.”

Kakashi just ground their hips together in response - Iruka gasped at the feeling of Kakashi hard against him - and pulled Iruka back into another kiss.

“Shh, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi whispered, putting a finger to Iruka’s lips in mock-reproach, “didn’t you say we should be quiet?”

Iruka nipped at his finger (he missed, of course), and pulled at the fabric of Kakashi’s shirt, trying to fumble it off over his head.

“Ah ah ah,” Kakashi whispered, “aren’t you impatient?” But he helped Iruka pull his shirt off, let his hitae-ate fall with it: Iruka flinched at the _THUNK_ it made when it hit the floor. Iruka’s shirt followed it to the floor, and they stumbled to the bed, leaving a trail of clothing behind them.

Kakashi pulled Iruka flush against him, skin to skin, and Iruka gasped at the feel of it, burying his face in Kakashi’s neck to muffle the sound. When Kakashi pushed him gently onto the bed and crawled up over him, Iruka had to bite his lip to stifle a moan. He reached up and pulled Kakashi down into a deep kiss, sweeping his tongue past Kakashi’s lips, trying to convey some of his desperation, the fierce arousal that burned through him. He felt Kakashi groan quietly into his mouth and smiled just slightly before reaching between them to stroke Kakashi’s cock with long, firm pulls that had Kakashi bucking into his grasp and breathing hard. Iruka grinned against his lips and pulled back long enough to whisper:

“Weren’t you the one who said you’d be quiet?”

Kakashi glared at him, and flipped them over with no warning, leaving Iruka straddling him, their cocks pressed together. The surprise of it, looking down at Kakashi, nearly took Iruka’s breath away. When Kakashi thrust up against him, Iruka breathed out hard; when Kakashi took them both in hand, Iruka bit his lip, but still whined slightly in the back of his throat, pushing into Kakashi’s grip. He braced himself on his hands, fingers clutching at the sheets, and panted, head hanging low, his hair flickering into Kakashi’s face with each breath.

Kakashi leaned up and kissed him, one hand cupping his jaw, smoothing some of his hair aside. His other hand moved steadily between them, and Iruka shut his eyes, stifling a moan at how good Kakashi’s cock felt next to his, how Kakashi could drive him crazy with a touch. When Kakashi pulled his hand away with a twist, and then took up Iruka alone, he pressed his face to Kakashi’s chest to stifle any sound. He could hear Kakashi’s heartbeat, fluttering faster than usual, feel the fast breaths Kakashi was taking. Other than those signs, Kakashi might have appeared unaffected: he certainly wasn’t having as much trouble as Iruka was keeping silent.

Iruka leaned over to fumble at the bedside table, not quite able to reach.

“Kakashi,” he whispered, “I can’t-“ Kakashi kissed along his jaw, and Iruka was pretty sure he felt Kakashi _smile_ , the bastard, “I can’t reach, just-“

Kakashi pulled him back into a long kiss, pressing Iruka flush against him and rocking up teasingly. Iruka muffled a groan in Kakashi’s mouth, then sat up halfway, breathing raggedly.

“Kakashi, let me get-“ Kakashi made a sound that might have been approval, or disapproval: he leaned up and kissed Iruka hungrily, tongue hot in Iruka’s mouth.

Finally, Kakashi scooted them up the bed just far enough for Iruka to reach. Iruka dragged open the drawer with a scraping sound, and grabbed the bottle of lube, shoving the drawer back shut, and wincing at the bang as it slid into place.

“Here,” he whispered against Kakashi’s lips, pressing the bottle into his hand, “here, please.” He rocked into Kakashi’s grip, one of his hands joining Kakashi’s between them, the other bracing him on the mattress. Then Kakashi rolled them over again, and hooked one of Iruka’s knees over his shoulder, hands leaving them for a moment to uncork the bottle, pour a little out into one hand. Iruka pulled his other knee to his chest and gasped at the cold of it when Kakashi pressed one finger to him, one hand flying to his mouth to muffle any sound as Kakashi stretched him gently, finger teasing, never quite brushing where Iruka wanted it most.

“God dammit, Kakashi,” he moaned, quietly as he could, “stop tea-“ he gasped, “-easing.”

Kakashi crooked his finger again, then pulled out entirely. Iruka breathed out hard and almost protested, but Kakashi’s fingers were back, slick again, and he had to bite his palm to keep from crying out. He could hear Kakashi breathing heavily above him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Kakashi had both eyes open, looking down at Iruka’s face, intent in a way that Iruka still found incredible.

“So damn tight,” Kakashi groaned, and Iruka clapped a hand to his mouth, hissing at him.

“Shh!” Of course Kakashi took that moment to brush his fingers against Iruka’s prostate _just so_ , making him writhe against the sheets and whine through gritted teeth.

“Okay,” Iruka gasped, wanting, “okay, now.”

Kakashi nodded, and then he was pressing in, slick and hot, and Iruka bit his palm again to keep from crying out, the pressure so good, so much what he wanted.

“Oh,” Kakashi breathed, quiet, “Iruka.” He caught up Iruka’s knees over his arms, leaning in to kiss him before pulling back slightly, pushing back in.

“Kakashi,” Iruka whined, still muffled by the heel of his hand, “don’t” Kakashi slid out a tiny bit, then back in, “be a tease.”

Kakashi kissed him, rocking in and out in shallow movements, until Iruka glared and tensed around him. Kakashi looked at him, and Iruka rolled his hips in silent demand. Kakashi sat back, knees under Iruka’s lower back now, still holding Iruka’s legs up in the air, and thrust in hard. Iruka gasped and dropped one hand to touch himself, moving in time with Kakashi’s thrusts, other hand clamped to his mouth, trapping the small, desperate noises he couldn’t help making. Kakashi, above him, was breathing heavily, hair falling into his face as he pushed in deep and bit his lip.

Iruka felt his orgasm approaching, and began stroking faster, firmer, groaning quietly as he got closer and closer. Then Kakashi batted his hand away, lacing their fingers together, and Iruka glared up at him, aching to be touched, to get that much closer to coming.

“Other hand,” Kakashi hissed. Iruka shook his head, hair sticking to his forehead, but he couldn’t resist bringing his hand away from his mouth to touch his cock, feeling Kakashi move steadily, just right, sending waves of sensation through him with each movement.

“Bastard,” Iruka whispered, but there was no heat to it, and he shivered all over as Kakashi thrust just right, breath hissing out of him in a long, low exhalation.

“Mmm” Kakashi said, and he was moving faster now, thrusts sharper and faster, and Iruka closed his eyes, biting his lip and trying his best not to make a sound, faintly aware of the bed rocking beneath them, squeaking.

“Oh, god,” Iruka said, “ohh,” and he pressed his palm, already spit-slick from his own mouth, to Kakashi’s. Kakashi’s tongue swept out and licked the palm, before sucking on his fingertip, and Iruka almost moaned. He held his breath for a moment before dragging his hand back down and stripping his cock mercilessly, hard and fast and immediate, jerking up into Kakashi’s thrusts and breathing heavily, hearing Kakashi exhale sharply above him on each stroke, low and rhythmic and _obvious_.

“Kakashi,” he whispered, “so good,” and then he was coming, teeth clenched tight, fingers of one hand clutching hard at Kakashi’s hand while he whined almost soundlessly, bucking up into his own hand, against Kakashi. Kakashi froze for a moment, and Iruka reached out and pulled at him.

“Come on,” he said, opening his eyes, “Kakashi, come on.”

Kakashi groaned then, low and heartfelt, and pulled back before fucking into Iruka with fast, hard strokes, hitting just right on every thrust. Iruka tossed his head back and bit his lips hard, rocking with the force of Kakashi’s movement, hearing the bed squeak more loudly beneath them. He knew he should care, that later he’d be mortified, but right then, Iruka just hauled Kakashi down for a sloppy kiss, breathing encouragements against his lips. When Kakashi came, jerking hard and uncoordinated before he froze, he groaned loudly enough that Iruka pressed his lips to Kakashi’s own, swallowing the sound. The look in Kakashi’s eyes was unguarded, and almost shocked, in that moment.

Iruka panted, clutching Kakashi’s shoulders, and felt Kakashi’s breath mingle with his, sharp, gradually slowing. He lowered his feet to the mattress slowly, feeling Kakashi slip out with a slick sound that seemed entirely too loud. But when Kakashi would have pulled away, gone to the other side of the bed, Iruka just held on.

“Stay,” he said, pulling Kakashi to lie on top of him, heavy, but not uncomfortable. “Just. Stay here.”

Kakashi leaned in for a kiss, and nodded, slipping off to one side so he was only halfway on top of Iruka, but tucking his head against Iruka’s shoulder and throwing a leg across Iruka’s own. They were silent for some time.

Finally, when Iruka had just started wondering if he was asleep, Kakashi stirred.

“See?” he mumbled, clearly sleepy, “quiet.” Iruka thought he almost sounded a little smug, and flushed, remembering how loud he (they, really) had been.

“Hmm,” was all he said, crooking his arm to pull Kakashi a little closer, “you know if they heard anything, you’re the one who gets to give Naruto the sex talk.”

There was a muffled sputter from Kakashi, and Iruka smiled, pressing his face to Kakashi’s hair and letting himself fall into sleep.


End file.
